Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical instrument.
Background Art
Conventionally, an instrument configured to simultaneously perform suture and dissection of biological tissues is known.
For example, surgical instruments including a cartridge in which a plurality of staples are accommodated, a blade section configured to dissect biological tissues, and a manipulation section for dissecting the tissue using the blade section and shooting staples into the tissue are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H08-289895, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-50744, and Published Japanese Translation No. 2010-504815 of the PCT International Publication.